


The Bucky Barnes Guide to Figure Skating

by aww_writing_no



Series: Game Plans [2]
Category: Marvel
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Ice Skating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-12 22:01:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16004180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aww_writing_no/pseuds/aww_writing_no
Summary: "After getting sick of having Clint and Steve explain figure skating terms all the time, Bucky had gotten a notebook and started writing down definitions for all the different elements. Steve tried reading it once and had been aghast..."Bucky couldn’t understand why Steve didn't appreciate it. Clint thought it was great."A companion piece toDidn't "Figure" I'd Fall For You.Bucky's full glossary of figure skating terms as mentioned in Chapter 10.





	The Bucky Barnes Guide to Figure Skating

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bedlamwolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bedlamwolf/gifts).



AXEL JUMP - Jumping forwards from one foot to the other while spinning in the air and landing backwards. Has nothing to do with cars.

BIELLMANN POSITION - The contortionist position, usually performed in a spin. Who thought it was a good idea to touch your foot to the back of your head when there’s a giant serrated blade attached to your foot? Oh, right, that crazy Biellmann person.

BRACKET - Weird half turn on one foot to change the direction you’re skating without changing the direction you’re skating in. Actually makes a bracket pattern on the ice. Sensibly named.

CAMEL SPIN - Spinning while pretending to be a table. Does not look like a camel.

CANTILEVER - A different way to pretend to be a table. Traveling on on both feet with the knees bent and toes pointed out. Your back is bent parallel to the ice and your abs are probably on fire.

CHOCTAW - Like a bracket, but changing your feet and the direction of the curve. Why are there so many names for turning around? Figure skating is so pretentious.

COMBINATION SPIN -  Fancy spin when you change position in the middle. Does not include fries and a drink.

COUNTER - Yet another name for turning around. Changing direction while changing feet and keeping the same edge.

CROSSOVERS - What it sounds like. Doin’ the grapevine on the ice.

DEATH SPIRAL - Clint and Natasha pretend to be a compass while Clint tries not to dislocate Natasha’s shoulder.

DIFFICULT VARIATION - Doing something hard to get more points.

EDGE JUMP - Jumping without using the other foot to push off the ice. Jumpin’ on the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge…

FEATURES - See “Difficult Variations”. It’s not a bug unless you fall down.

FLIP JUMP - Using the toe pick to jump from the back inside edge to the back outside edge of the other foot. There is no actual flipping going on.

FLYING SPIN - Jumping into a spin. Does not involve flying. Not a lift performed while spinning, even though it sounds like it should be. Who names these things anyway?

FOOTWORK - All those pretentious turns in time to the music to get points for “artistic skills” or some such silliness.

FREE SKATE - Clint and Nat do whatever they want for four and a half minutes. Comes after the short program.

HAND-TO-HAND LOOP LIFT - Clint picks up Natasha as they hold hands and lifts her above his head. Natasha starts out in front and stays facing forward after the lift. Not sure where the loop part comes in. Not to be confused with a loop or loop jump.

HYDRANT LIFT - Clint skates backwards and throws Nat over his head. He does a fancy turn and catches her before they smash their faces together.

HYDROBLADING - When you get your whole body really fucking close to the ice.

INA BAUER - Skating with your feet parallel, but pointing in different directions. If you bend backwards a lot, it becomes a layback Ina Bauer.

INTERMEDIATE SPIN POSITION - Why is there a special term for “Not a camel, sit, or upright spin”???

JUMP COMBINATION - Landing a jump and doing another right away. Not to be confused with a jump sequence.

JUMP SEQUENCE - Landing a jump and doing another with a less-fancy jump or hop in between. No turns, steps, crossovers, or stroking is allowed in between the jumps. Not to be confused with a jump combination.

LASSO LIFT - Clint whips Nat around behind and above his head like a murderous lasso while they hold hands. Then Natasha does the splits facing the same direction as Clint. There are 4 types of lassos depending on how Natasha got off the ice.

LAYBACK SPIN - Upright spin where the head and shoulders are tipped backwards. Apparently more common in women’s singles. I guess the laws of gravity don’t apply to ladies?

LISTED JUMP - A jump that counts for points. Why would you bother jumping if it’s not for points? That seems like a waste.

LIFTS - What it sounds like. Clint raises Natasha above his head with his arms fully extended.

LOBE - Fancy name for making a semicircle on the ice.

LONG PROGRAM - Old name for the free skate. Don’t call it this or Natasha will give you The Look.

LOOP - Skating in an oval on one foot without changing direction or edge. There sure are a lot of terms for skating in circles.

LOOP JUMP - Not to be confused with a loop or a toe loop. Edge jump from a back outside edge to back outside edge of the same foot.

LUTZ JUMP - Like a toe loop, but landing the back outside edge of the opposite foot. Invented by some guy named Lutz, not just someone pronouncing loop really badly.

MIRROR SKATING - Clint and Nat do the same move in the opposite direction. No mirrors are involved.

MOHAWK - Changing the direction of a turn while changing feet. Spiked hair optional. Doesn’t even look that much like a mohawk - whoever named this needs eyeglasses.

NON-LISTED JUMPS - The opposite of listed jumps. Literally pointless jumping. I guess it enhances the choreography or something.

NONQUALIFYING COMPETITION - Competing for funsies. AKA club competitions.

OVERHEAD LIFTS - Type of lift where Clint holds Nat above his head and does not let go of her. As opposed to the scary ones where he chucks her in the air.

PLATTER LIFT - Clint lifts Nat by the hips and she does her best impression of serving plate minus the turkey and roasted vegetables.

PRESS LIFT - Clint presses Nat into the air while they hold hands. Nat can be facing either forwards or backwards. Kind of like a lasso lift, but without all the excitement of swinging Nat around like she’s going to wrassle a steer.

QUALIFYING COMPETITION - Competing so you can compete again with people that live further away.

REFEREE - The person who judges the judges. Does not wear a stripy shirt or have a whistle.

REGIONALS - The first competition to qualify to compete in the other competitions. Without this you do not pass Go and collect $200, aka a gold medal.

ROCKER - A turn while rocking your foot front to back or back to front while keeping the same edge. Wearing a lot of studded leather and headbanging not required.

SALCHOW - How many blasted names are there for edge jumps? Curse that freaking Salchow guy. Jumping from the back inside edge of one foot and landing on the back outside edge of the other foot.

SANCTION - The thing you need to be able to compete in the other competitions. If you participate in an event that doesn’t have this, you can’t compete in other things that do. It’s like cheating on your partner. If you do it, you give up the right to do them.

SCRATCH SPIN - When Natasha claws Clint’s face off for dropping her on the ice again. AKA an upright spin with the free leg crossed in front of the skating leg.

SECTIONALS - The second competition to qualify to compete in the other competitions. If you pass Go, you get the chance to become a champion.

SHADOW SKATING - Nat and Clint do the same thing REALLY CLOSE TO EACH OTHER.

SHORT PROGRAM - Clint and Nat have almost three minutes to do eight (but only eight!) very specific things. Comes before the free skate.

SIT SPIN - Apparently not when Clint falls on his butt and spins in a circle? Spinning while your femur is at least parallel to the ice. Wouldn’t a better name for this be “squat spin”?

SPIRAL - Skating with one leg in the air higher than hip level. Who named this? This makes zero sense. This has literally nothing to do with spirals.

SPIRAL SEQUENCE - Doing more than one type of spiral in a row. Still has nothing to do with actual spirals.

SPREAD EAGLE - What it sounds like, minus the birds of prey. Gliding on both feet with your legs spread and toes pointing out.

STAR LIFT - That thing Clint almost fell off the stairs trying to demonstrate. Clint holds Natasha in the air by her hip and she pretends to be a starfish.

STEP SEQUENCE - Showing off your ability to not fall over while killing time between all the jumping and spinning.

STROKING - Pushing off from your inside edges to gain speed. Usually a sign that a jump is about to happen.

SWIZZLE - Moving the inside edges of both feet in and out to move across the ice. Looks a bit like a deranged penguin.

TECHNICAL PROGRAM - Old name for the short program. If you still call it this, Fury will roll his eye at you.

THREE TURN - Changing the direction of a turn on the same foot while changing the edge. Makes a pattern on the ice that looks vaguely like a 3 if you squint hard enough.

THROW JUMP - The scary jumps. Clint uses Nat as a projectile weapon.

TOE LOOP - Like a loop jump, except using the toe pick to start the jump.

TOE OVERHEAD LIFT - Like a lasso lift, but without holding hands. More lifting, less murder-rope.

TOE PICKS - The creepy teeth on the front of figure skating blades. How they don’t catch them on stuff and fall over constantly is a mystery.

TWIST LIFTS - Clint throws Nat in the air like confetti and catches her on the way down. Nat isn’t allowed to touch Clint on the catch, or they lose points.

TWIZZLE - Like a spin, but traveling. Because spinning on your knife shoes isn’t already complicated enough.

UPRIGHT SPIN - Are this many terms for spinning really necessary? Catchall phrase for any spin in a standing position that isn’t a camel. Includes the scratch spin, the Biellmann spin, the I-spin, the Y-spin, and the shotgun spin. Seriously, why are there so many terms for spinning?

**Author's Note:**

> So, when [Bedlamwolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bedlamwolf/pseuds/Bedlamwolf) was beta reading "Figure", she told me she wanted to know all of Bucky's figure skating definitions. Never let it be said I don't deliver. 
> 
> And by the way, I'm working on a sequel to "Figure" that takes place in the four years between the ending and the epilogue. [Insert deity of choice here] help us all.


End file.
